1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piping jacket having two edge portions. A first edge portion forms a curved edge and a second edge portion forms a plurality of projections. When the piping jacket is positioned around a piping element, the projections of the second edge portion interfere with the curved edge of the first edge portion to temporarily secure the piping jacket around a piping element.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional piping covers generally are limited in their uses to particular sizes, shapes and configurations of piping elements. Further, some conventional piping covers are difficult to position and/or secure around a piping element. Piping elements are often first covered with a conventional insulation then the piping jacket is secured around the insulation and thus the piping element. The piping jacket normally does not contact the insulated piping element.
Conventional piping jackets use several different fastening devices to secure a piping jacket around a piping element. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,252 discloses a device for enclosing a "T" joint with one side of a body having a row of hollow protuberances and the other side of the body having a row of corresponding protuberances of a slightly smaller dimension. The body is positioned around a pipe fitting so that the rows of protuberances are aligned. The device is then heated with a gas torch to heat shrink the device around the pipe fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,201 discloses a pipe cover that has two sections with side seams that form a groove and a lip extending from the groove. The two sections are positioned around a piping element and pressed together so that the side seams interlock over the pipe fitting. An adhesive is then applied within the grooves formed by the side seams to secure the pipe cover around the piping element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,694 discloses a removable insulation unit having two outer sections with a layer of insulation material along an inside surface of each section. A series of matching retaining members are spaced along an outer surface of the sections to secure the sections around a pipe.
It is apparent from the conventional pipe fitting covers that there is a need for a piping jacket that is easy to position and temporarily secure around a piping element. It is also apparent that there is a need for a piping jacket that can easily accommodate piping elements having different outer diameters, lengths and configurations.